Son of the Super Saiyjin
by Daniel-san
Summary: One of my Short stories, (Takes place Between Nemek and Android sagas)


This Dragonball fanfic contradicts the series so I consider it like one of the movies (They all contradict the series also). It takes place right after the Nemek saga where Vegita is searching for Goku in space. It takes place during the time of the Garlic Jr. Saga which never happened in the Manga so I guess they could be interchangeable. This will be a lot shorter and a lot less detail and developed of a story as my previous Fanfics (around 40 chapters) a lot shorter. 

Daniel-san 

Dragonball Z. (Movie 3.5 (LOL) 

"Son of the Super Saiyijin" (Kinda dumb name if you know the rest of the series well) 

Chapter 1 

Gohan rushed over to the stream by his house with two buckets in his hands. He was around 7 or 8 years old and wore his black hair down in a bowl cut. He had on a students uniform (Looking kinda like a dress) and his hat that used to keep the 4 star DragonBall on top. He filled up the two buckets then ran back to his small house to give them to Chichi his mother. His reached the home only to find a hole burned through the top of the house. "Mom? Mom, where are you?" Gohan whispered trying not to show his fear. He then snapped around to his left as he felt a group of strong Ki. He ran off and hid behind a rock. Crawling along he heard the voices of men speaking to each other. 

"This is the home of Son Goku, isn't it?" 

"Why yes it is" 

"Then who is this woman" 

"I'm Goku's wife and…" 

"Shut up!! You talk to much." 

"What to we do with her boss?" 

"She means nothing to us, Kill her." 

With that Gohan sprang up from behind the rock and into the center of the men. They all wore robes of monks and carried long staffs like Kami's. Gohan screamed at them. "Let her go!! You will not lay another finger on her now that I'm here." 

The monks looked at each other, then burst out into laughter at what they had just heard. "You are gonna hurt us little man?" They taunted. 

"I'm gonna do more than that!!" He yelled and he thrust forward and began rapidly punching at one of the monks. The monk blocked the first few then with a flat palm smacked Gohan down to the ground. He stood up angered and shot forward again and missed completely with his punch as the monk stepped away. "We are to strong for a munchkin like you." The lead Monk said and he held out a flat hand and charged up a Ki blast. He released the round Ki ball at Gohan. The ground sunk in and fire arose as the blast hit Gohan. Clouds of smoke and ruble floated from the fire and the monks stood grinning at their victory. 

"Hey!!" a voice said. "Pick on someone your own size." 

The monks looked up to see a man holding Gohan in his arms. It was Yamcha. He wore his orange Gi and sported a bowl cut much like Gohan's. He put a sensu in Gohan's mouth and the child instantly regained his strength. Gohan ripped off his school uniform and threw off his hat. He wore only the green pants and a white T-shirt. 

"Lets go!!" The two Z Warriors dropped to the ground and leaped forward at one of the monks both kicking his in the chest knocking him back a few feet but still standing. "You two are weak!!" The Monks then began to close in around them. 

Gohan and Yamcha then began to smile. "We haven't even charged up yet boys." They said. A split second later, They erupted into am aura of flames knocking the monks back and to their knees. Gohan sprang forward and landed a kick to one sending him through a tree. Yamcha swung around round house kicking The lead monk, causing him to do a sideways flip, but with skill he landed on his feet. Yamcha slid forward on his knee and with the other outstretched leg he rammed the Leader back through the Son's house. At the defeat of their leader. The other monks blasted off and flew away to the east. 

Gohan ran over to his mother and helped her up. "Gohan!! Why weren't you home to protect me!!" Gohan backed away ashamed. "Cause you told me to go get you water. Chi then smiled. "Oh yeah!" She said in a perky voice. "I remember." She then got serious. "Yamcha you and Gohan go after them!!" Gohan looked confused, "What? Really?" Chichi glared at him. "Ok, where going!!" 

Gohan and Yamcha blasted off after the Monks. They all reached a strange temple up in the mountains. The monks where all around a large shrine of a large lion like beast with claws 6 inches long and sharp spines on it's back. The beast stood up on it's back to legs. 

"What a weird statue?" Yamcha said, hiding behind a rock with Gohan. "Yeah, it looks fierce though." Yamcha then said, "I'm glad where not fighting against it, because…." They both where pulled from behind the rock and thrown into the middle of the temple by a group of monks. 

"There they are Masters." The Monks whispered. Then two large men came out. They where both bald and wore vest and white pants. There muscles bulged and their power level was tremendous. They spoke in booming voices. "We know will be able to reveal ourselves to the world. After 20 years of training we will take back what is rightfully ours with the help of Shimura!!" They both said in unison pointing to the statue. Gohan and Yamcha stepped forward. "You'll have to go through us!!" They yelled. One off the men laughed and stuck out his palm. 

Kaboom!! The ground around Gohan and Yamcha erupted and caved in. They fell down with it and where buried under the ruble. 

Just then Krillin landed outside the temple. He felt the loss of Ki. "Gohan!! Yamcha!!" he then ran into the temple. He had felt the great Power from the area and came to investigate. He ran into the main room with the shrine and turned to the monks. "What have you done with my friends!!" he yelled. He wore his orange gi with a blue belt. (He still is bald since this takes place before the android saga) "All right then if you won't talk, I'll force it out of ya!!" Krillin jumped forward and nailed one of the monks with a kick to the stomach. He turned quickly and began rabbit punching another monk in the abdomen. He then ran up the tall monks leg up to his chest and kicked off doing a full back flip and landing behind another monk. Smack!! He punched the monk in the back knocking him forward into wall. He then turned to one of the big men and began punching at his stomach rapidly. The Man crossed his arms and let Krillin hit him with the continuous punches. He the snapped around and kicked him back through the wall and outside the temple. Krillin stood up and wobbled forward. He then fell flat on his face out cold. "Will no one show anger in this battle?" One of the leaders said. "It is the only way to bring back Shimura." 

"Hey!!" A voice called. "What have you been doing to me little buddies." They all looked over to see Piccolo through the hole in the wall. "Get him." The leaders said to the monks. The 12 remaining Monks ran at Piccolo with their fist ready to punch. Piccolo crouched and slowly powered up to hide his I immense strength. The monks got closer and Piccolo thrust his limbs out into the air and gave off energy in an explosion that cleared the room of all the monks and collapsed the temple around them. Piccolo burst up out through the hole in the wall before the temple crashed down. 

The two head monks stood inside Barriers unscratched by the wreckage. One of them slowly flew up to confront the Nemek Warrior. The man attacked with strong yet slow punches that where easily avoided by the skilled Nemek. Piccolo then flashed away and appeared on the ground. 

"His speed is incredible. Well, Compared to a weak warrior like Pinto." He said finally addressing his partner with a name. "He would be hopeless against me, Honiara, or the great Shimura." 

Piccolo then stretched his arms up into the air using the Mystic attack, and grabbed Pinto by the arms. He secured his arms and whipped his arms down slowly turning Pinto towards the ground. Piccolo grunted with power as he drove the Man into the floor head first breaking his neck sideways. 

"He's so calm, that makes him useless to me." Honiara extended his arm and released a blast that toppled Piccolo and sent his backwards. 

The ruble exploded away as Gohan lit up with anger and released a wave of Ki. He hovered up out of the pit at Honiara. "You Hurt Yamcha, then Krillin. And Now Piccolo!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" He yelled as he released his true total power through his anger. 

"Good!!" Yelled Honiara. "Shimura is being released!!" He looked at the giant statue as it lit up in a red flame as the beast slowly came alive. 

"Chonoryoku!!" A voice yelled from behind Honiara. He struggled to turn around because of the Body Manipulation Technique. It was Chautzu. Next to him flew Tienshinhan. Tien had his hands up in a triangle position. 

"Kikoho!!!!!!!" Tien screamed as a huge Ki blast shot from his hands towards Honiara. Kaboom!!! The Monk exploded as the powerful blast hit him. The ground caved in for a 60 foot radius and the whole Mountain collapsed. 

When the ruble cleared, Gohan, Tien, and Chautzu floated together staring down at the ruble. "Hey you guys!!!" A voice called from the ground. It was Yajarobi. He stood with Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo. "I've Got some Sensu!! Here!!" He said throwing up then bag. He had given the seeds to the others and Gohan and Tien took one also. (The Kikoho takes a huge majority of your energy and can kill yourself with it) 

Just then, The monster ripped out from under the ruble. It was Alive. 

Chapter 2 

The monster rared back ands roared with might. It stood up crouched in a fighting position on all fours with it's enormous claws digging into the ground. Even on all fours it was 12 feet tall. The spikes on it's back twitched up and down with each breath. It slowly began walking towards Gohan and Tienshinhan. 

A pair of air cars skidded to a stop in front of the temple. Bulma and Pwar came out of one and Muten Roshi and Oolong out of the other. Bulma ran to the remains of the temple followed by Pwar. 

"It's Mine, Oolong!!" Roshi screamed as he pulled a porno from oolongs hands and gulped down another sip of his beer. "Ooh! WOW!!" he said flipping the magazine sideways and letting the centerfold fall out. "She's prettyful, I mean purty, I mean has big knockers." Oolong stared up at him "Man you're drunk." 

The beast continued towards Tien and Gohan. Tien stepped up in front of Gohan. "Lets go, ya ugly Monster!" 

It roared and opened it mouth wide. A huge Ki blast fired from it and towards Gohan and Tien. They both leapt away and narrowly dodged the wave. Tien stared down at it. "Chou Dodonpa!!!" Tien yelled as he pointed a finger at the beast and grabbed his wrist with the other hand to steady it. Then powerful blast shot out from his finger kicking back like a gun. The narrow beam pierced the beast through the shoulder. 

It roared loudly in pain, Then leapt up towards Tien in a flash and the fight was on. Tien countered the beasts claw like strikes with precession blocks and spins. He flashed around behind the beast and smashed it's head with a double axe handle smash. The beast took the hit full force. It hardly moved! Tien floated back in amazement. The beast the opened it's mouth and roared, firing a huge Ki blast from it's mouth. Tien braced to block the wave but was clobbered by it's tremendous force. Tien was sent sailing off into the sky in front of the mighty blast. 

Down below Yamcha, Bulma, Pwar, Oolong, Chautzu and Krillin stood around all 7 dragonballs. The chattered and screamed arguing if they should use the dragonballs. The shouted and shouted each trying to get their point across. Master Roshi took a swig from his alcohol and covered his ears from the racket. 

Piccolo looked over at Gohan, "Are you ready?" Gohan scowled, "You bet!!" 

They both were suddenly engulfed by an aura of Ki. The blasted off up to the beast. Piccolo attacked head on with powerful punches to the beast forehead. Gohan flew around behind and charged up for a Masenko. Piccolo saw Gohan and flashed away flying away at tremendous speeds. 

Gohan placed His hands on top another next to his forehead. "Ma….Sen…..Ko!!!" He was knocked back slightly as his blast shot from his hands towards the beast. The creature spun around and opened it's mouth at the oncoming blast. The blast sped forward strait into his mouth. The beast devoured the blast taking it's Ki. Gohan floated still in shock. 

Down below ShenLon was summoned in a heartbeat after the absorbing off the Masenko. 

The beast swung around and fires back all the Ki at Piccolo. Kaboom!!! Piccolo was sent flying back into the rocky mountainside into a fiery explosion of ruble and Ki. 

Bulma looked up at the powerful dragon and over the bumbling panicked crowd yelled. "I 

wish….I wish……I wish….." Master Roshi suddenly sprang up. "I wish you all would shut up!!!" Everyone looked up at ShenLon, then at Master Roshi, "No, No, Wait that wasn't the wish , WAIT!!!!" 

ShenLon's eyes lit up. "Your wish has been granted he deeply said. Then he vanished back into the balls and they flew off. The crowd all tried to scream for him to wait but no one could speak. Master Roshi smiled, took a swig and said, "Much better." 

Gohan stared gleaming at the monster. "First Tienshinhan, Now Piccolo!!!!" Gohan exploded in anger and Ki. The earth shook at his tremendous power as he raised boulders with his gathering energy. "Gohan exploded with more power as an aura surrounded him in a 20 foot radius. He screamed in pain and anger towards the monster. "You son of a bitch!! I'm gonna fucking kill you!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Gohan screamed in anger as he cocked back his fist as it glowed with energy. 

The two charged together in mid air. In a flash their was a huge explosion knocking over everything in a mile radius. The wind and ruble blew by at tremendous speeds uprooting trees and lifting away entire mountains. 

The smoke cleared and Gohan lye unconscious on the ground. His now mute friends helped him up. Tien slowly flew down holding his bruised stomach and met with the group. Piccolo avoided the attention and once again slipped away with out being seen. The earthlings asked Kami to get the Nemeks to wish that they could talk again with their dragonballs. No one even saw that Gohan's hair had flashed yellow during the final confrontation. 


End file.
